1. Field of the Invention
The invention is relative to a lubricant supply system for profile connections such as unions, assemblies, and linkages of shaft and hub with the ability to move axially and longitudinally, specifically with the features of the generic part of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positive form-locking connections for transferring torque in the form of profile connections which additionally permit the possibility of a relative movement of shaft and hub in the axial direction are known in a plurality of designs for various applications. Voith publication G 1 121 4.85 discloses a compact drive shaft with axial, longitudinal compensation in the middle area in the form of a profile connection. A stop is associated with the axial, longitudinal compensation for limiting the axial movement. In order to assure the realization of the operation and to keep down wear, it is necessary that the profile connection be lubricated over the entire width to a sufficient degree. It is customary to associate appropriate lubricating devices with the hub parts of the profile connection, which lubricating devices are coupled to a lubricant supply conduit in a profile groove worked into the inner circumference of the hub part. The profile groove runs in the circumferential direction of the hub part, that is, in the direction of rotation or counter to the direction of rotation. The lubricant should then be distributed essentially in the distributor groove arranged on the inner circumference of the hub part and pass into the space realized by the groove worked into the projecting profiles and consequently forming an intermediate space which cannot be bridged. The lubrication again passes into the intermediate spaces between the profile parts of shaft and hub contacting each other (recesses and projections), which intermediate spaces are conditioned by the play existing during the meshing of the is profiles of the individual components of the profile connections, so that the lubricant can be distributed essentially over the entire axial extent of the profile connection.
However, such a design has the significant disadvantage that in the case of profile connections with a large diameter, in order to assure a sufficient supply of lubricant, a correspondingly great amount of lubricant is required. In order to bring in the large amounts of lubricant into the distributor groove and distribute it over the axial extent of the profile connection and/or the entire extent in axial direction of the individual components of the profile connection upon axial and longitudinal movement, a certain time is required for this which, results in standstill times in work machines driven by a drive train with integrated profile connection.
Another significant disadvantage is the fact that in order to realize a lubrication which is as uniform and complete as possible, which requires a large amount of lubricant, an increasing contamination of the system must be accepted at the same time. The operating unit has no influence on the lubrication itself except in the immediate area of the arrangement of the lubricant supply conduits. Thus, there is the possibility that in spite of an elevated pressure of lubricant, since the excess lubricant exits out of the profile connection upon axial, longitudinal movement, no complete lubrication is performed.
The invention is therefore based on the problem of further developing a profile connection with the ability to move axially and longitudinally of the initially cited type in such a manner that the cited disadvantages are avoided. In particular, the required amount of lubricant should be significantly reduced and the required time intervals between the individual lubricant supply cycles should also be made longer. Moreover, the lubricant supply system should be distinguished by a simple design to realize as complete and uniform a lubrication as possible of the individual components of the profile connection of shaft and hub. The lubrication should take place in an obligatory manner and not be a function of the number of lubricant supply conduits connecting the outer circumference of the hub to the distributor groove.